War for Kizenian Independance
In the 20th century the Kizenian dissatisfaction grew so strong they began an uprising. The battle of Deltabor in 1907 sparked the beginning of the War for Kizenian Independance. On 1908 the Kingdom of Kizenia was formed of the current province of Tiania. This Kingdom was led by Valerian Sandulescu, an ancestor of the current House of Sandulescu. It took the Endrolian Government more than 50 years to conquer the Kingdom of Kizenia. Pretext to Conflict In the 1700s, explorers from the other continents of Terra began their explorations of Keris; was able to establish a permanent colony near what is now , in Province, after routing the Kuzaki defense there, in a battle that pitted ship-mounted cannons versus bows and arrows. The Endralonians were able to quickly bring additional manpower to defend their colony, and over the course of fifty years, they expanded and defeated both the Kuzaki north and the Kizenian south, establishing the territory as three Colonies - Zyldavia Colony, Endrafold Colony, and Kitenia (later Tiania) Colony. In 1812 whole of New Endralon/Kizenia was under the rule of Endralon. Under Endralonian rule, Kuzaki and Kizenian alike were slaves, although conditions were less brutal than under the Kuzaki whip. First Battle of Déltábor In 1907 the dissatisfaction under the Kizenians grew. After the slaughtering of hundreds of 'underperforming' slaves an angry crowd of around 45.000 people protested in the citycentre. The Endrolian rulers were shocked to see their slaves leaving work to protest. The slaveowners protested to the national police and asked them to 'restore order by wathever means nessecary'. The police, who until that time had just watched the protestors, was ordered to bring the slaves back to their owners. When a Kizenian man objected, he was shot. This made the crowd go furious and the protests turned very violent. Thanks to the huge advantage of numbers the policemen were easily overwhelmed. The angry crowd, which had grown to an estimate of 60.000 people, went trough the city, smashing all Endrolian things they could find. A weapon depot in the southern part of the city was captured by the protestors after the guards fled seeing the huge crowd. This sparked the idea that a change was actually possible and the crowd went to the city hall. The governor, Sándor Zalán, had fled there with the remains of the policeforce. After a long attack the governor was captured and hanged in front of the crowd. For two more days the protestors fought and then the entire city was in their hands. Growing of the Kingdom of Kizenia After the conquering of Déltábor the rebels were not sure what to do. Some said they should negotiate with the colonial rulers while others said they should conquer the rest of the south. The 48 year old Valerian Sandulescu took the lead of the second group and won support. The whole of current Tiania was soon fighting against their colonial oppressors. Rebels in the mountains destroyed bridges which held up the Endrolian military. The only miltary base south of the mountains was in Luncasi. Fortunately for the rebels, most of the soldiers were actually on holiday back in Endralon. The almost abandoned military base was captured with relative ease. In 1908 the whole south side of the mountains was unified by the rebels. On 12th Februar the leader of the rebels Valerian Sandulescu proclaimed to be the king of the Kingdom of Kizenia. He had a huge popularity under the rebels and his kingdom was cheared by the rebels. With the help of foreign coutries who were in a dispute with Endralon the kingdom grew in power and was able to defend the Kutohaderian Line. Battle for the Mountains Endralon was afraid that the newfound Kingdom would rise in power and that it would eventually become impossible to conquer. Therefore a huge campaign was started to conquer the area as soon as possible. An attack fom the Southern sea was considered but it didn't happen as the small coastline in the south was to heavily fortified. An attack from the border of Dolgavia was impossible as there were numerous hostile tribes in the way. Egelion declined the offer to help Endralon as this was the first peacefull time in Egelion history sine centuries. The only possibility was to go through the mountains before the Kizenians were able to fortify that area aswell. The campaign started with a huge areal assault. The areal commander of Endralon, Vass Roland, made some big mistakes, as the planes had just been invented.